


Potions

by ThePugManchu



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mildred and Hecate pairing, Teacher-Student Relationship, dont read if you don’t want to, i don’t care what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugManchu/pseuds/ThePugManchu
Summary: Mildred asks for help on a mind listening potion.





	1. Before

Mildred Hubble was in her final year at Cackles academy. Maud and Enid were trying to help her study her potions to at least get a pass. She wanted to show Miss Hardbroom that she could pass and not blow up her potion. 

‘It’s no use,’ Mildred said to Enid and Maud. ‘I’m going to have to ask Miss Hardbroom to help me.’

Her friends gave each other a fearful look. Maud look at Mildred, ‘Are you sure?’

Mildred looked at both of their worried faces, ‘I’ll be fine. She’s not that horrible.’ In fact Mildred did not think that Miss Hardbroom was horrible at all. 

Maud and Enid exchanges worried looks which Mildred did not see as she was busy packing her potions books to go and talk to Miss Hardbroom. 

———————————

Outside Miss Hardbroom’s office, Mildred stood there with her fist raised to knock on her door. Trying not to shake. 

‘Just knock on the door Mildred,’ she told herself. ‘It’s not that hard.’

Before she could knock, the door opened and Miss Hardbroom stood there looking at Mildred with her fist still raised in the knocking position. Slowly she lowered her hand as Miss Hardbroom gave her a questioning look. 

‘Miss Hardbroom,’ she said looking at her teacher standing there in that dress she always wears that accentuates all her curves. ‘I was wondering if you could help me with my potions? I’m having trouble with the mind listening potion.’

The older woman looked at Mildred before nodding and transferring them to the potions lab. She started talking immediately, ‘The first step in making the mind listening potion is to get your cauldron to the right temperature…..’


	2. Then

‘Good,’ Miss Hardbroom told a sweating Mildred who was stirring the potion. ‘Now try it and see if it works.’

Mildred glanced at Miss Hardbroom who didn’t seem to realise that if the potion worked, she would be able to hear her thoughts. Miss Hardbroom looked questioningly at Mildred who shrugged and took a sip of the potion. 

_She really is starting to get a hand of potions. She’s really growing up to become a wonderful witch. She was so cute how nervous she was asking for my help with her potions._

‘Miss Hardbroom?’ Mildred asked tentatively. Realising the potion had worked and she was hearing her teachers thoughts. 

‘Yes Mildred?’ She looked up from her own potion to see Mildred looking at her a little scared. ‘What’s wrong? Did it not work?’ She asked walking over to where Mildred was working and looked into her cauldron. 

_The potion looks fine, but Mildred is looking scared and nervous the more I look at her. Does she not like me? Is she scared of me?_

‘No, the potion worked fine,’ Mildred murmured looking at Miss Hardbroom. 

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred with confusion, ‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘I can hear your thoughts…’


	3. After

_Shit. She can hear my thoughts. No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening! It takes weeks to make the antidote. She can’t hear what I think about her. No! Stop thinking that! Just tell her already. She’s going to find out._

Mildred listened as Miss Hardbroom had an internal thought battle and tried to block it out and focus on her own thoughts. She watched Miss Hardbroom and thought about how she had thought she was becoming a good witch and how she thought she was cute. That thought made her smile slightly. 

Watching Miss Hardbroom try to stop herself from sharing too much, she tuned back in to hear one more thing. 

_But you like her…_

Mildred’s eyes widened, but Miss Hardbroom was too busy trying to stop herself thinking that she didn’t notice. 

Then she smiled and stood up realising that what she felt towards the other woman was the same way she felt towards her. She liked her teacher and her teacher liked her too. Mildred stood up and walked right up to Miss Hardbroom, and into her personal space. 

Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred standing so close to her and tried to back away, but hit the back of her desk instead. ‘What are you doing Mildred Hubble?’ She whispered as Mildred got even closer, almost touching her. 

Mildred examined her teacher from top to bottom, admiring the way her dress hit the curves of her waist so perfectly. She looked into her eyes, ‘I heard you Miss Hardbroom.’

_No, I can’t. You’re my student. Are you even of age yet?_

Mildred nodded and reached up to touch Miss Hardbroom’s face, holding her cheek, ‘I feel the same, have since I met you.’

_Kiss me Mildred Hubble._

Mildred moved even closer as Hecate put her arms around her student, trying to pull her even closer. Mildred's hand moved up to take place in Hecate’s hair, loosening it slightly from its tight bun. Her other hand snaked it’s way down to her hips as she slowly started to lean in to kiss her beautiful teachers pink lips.  
Hecate gasped as their lips met in a tentative kiss, deepening it as Hecate moved one of her hands down and the other up to rest in Mildred’s hair, trying to pull her even closer. Mildred licked Hecate’s bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth which Hecate happily granted. They both moaned as their tongues met and started fighting for dominance, which Mildred won, and started exploring each other’s mouths. 

They stood there wrapped up in each other kissing deeply until they separated in need of air. Both of them were panting heavily, red in the face as they looked into each other’s eyes feeling like they had found the person they had been looking for. Their magic intertwining and complete. 

Mildred and Hecate both knew, they were it for each other, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hate come talk to me on tumblr at thepugmanchu. I really don’t care what the haters say.  
> More coming.


End file.
